Hike
by Mary chan21
Summary: Todo tiene un tiempo de caducidad, y lo suyo sólo quedaba en una parte. Un único lugar que últimamente visitaba más que nunca. [MakiOno] Dedicado a Aomine Daiki.


**Primera vez que escribo de esta dulce ship, y tengo el descaro de traerlo tarde(?) Al menos aquí dejó de ser 15, senpai. Sin embargo... ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que le guste el MakiOno porque no termina aquí. Y tengo otra sorpresa que no daré hoy.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Wataru Watanabe.**

* * *

En las mañanas soleadas como esta, Makishima se encargaba de cumplir su promesa privada y tomaba su bicicleta hacia aquella montaña en que ocurrió la última carrera con su antiguo amor. Estaba de vacaciones y era fácil cumplirla pese a la opresión de su pecho cada vez que le recordaba, o al menos lo era al inicio del verano.

Casi todas las mañanas eran soleadas, y ya se había vuelto complicado. Que le resultara de esta manera lo hacía reflexionar sobre lo poco que se ejercitaba desde los últimos años. No es que no hiciera deporte, pero era evidente que jamás como sus prácticas de preparatoria, y mucho menos las carreras que hizo mientras trabajaba con ese chico una vez que regresó a Japón después de terminar la universidad. Desde que lo perdió cada fin de semana que supo que nada volvería a sentirse como aquellas mañanas. Pero precisamente por eso no dejaba de dolerle.

Jamás creyó tenerlo superado, aunque de cierta forma así era. La escalada seguía haciéndole feliz aunque no fuese con él; bastaba recordar el amor que Sakamichi le tenía a días como este para que una sonrisa se plasmara en su cara. Una sonrisa que, a diferencia de las demás según muchos, no eran terroríficas sino tristes. Bueno, según habrían dicho muchos, porque no es como si Yuusuke soliera mostrarlas, menos estando tan lejos de la realidad cualquier opinión como esa. Porque en serio no estaba triste, sólo lo extrañaba.

Hacía tres años que sus fines de semana con Sakamichi Onoda habían terminado para siempre. Pudieron terminar de muchas maneras, por su traslado, por aquel último llanto, o quizás sólo porque ambos querían rendirse en secreto con eso. Sin embargo, todo acabó truncándose muy distinto a como ambos temían.

La cuesta no era tan empinada, y pese a ello sentía fatiga. Todo se le había acumulado y hacía por el estrés su cuerpo más pesado. Regresar a Chiba, vender su antigua casa… Quizás lo que más afectaba era abandonar sus últimos lazos materiales con él. Lo único que quedaría sería esta bici. Luego sólo recuerdos, sentimientos y un paisaje que como él nunca olvidaría la pasión de dos jóvenes ni el crecimiento de su amor y su tragedia. La brisa refrescaba su escalada y le confortaba del sol, pero no podría reemplazar bajo ningún concepto la fresca sonrisa de Onoda, que hacía de viento, luz y calor al mismo tiempo. La risa que caía como agua cristalina con suavidad por todo lo que les rodeaba, y que ya no volvería escuchar, hacía sentir seca el agua que tomaba ahora. Su sed no sería saciada si no se lastimaba con su memoria. Así que eso hizo, desde el principio para acabar con un frío encantado que rodease esta salida. Como cada mañana de estas últimas semanas, tenía la esperanza de derretir el hielo del final de su historia. Aunque fuese a base de ilusiones, al menos estas serían más cálidas que ir a escalar sin él.

Cuando conoció a Sakamichi él estaba en un aeropuerto de Londres. Fue en invierno, y por ello no estaba con el mejor humor para aguardar su vuelo atrasado hacia Japón. Era su primer año en la universidad y extrañaba al resto de su familia y amigos, así que la impaciencia dominaba sus acciones. Ren no había podido acompañarlo así que se encontraba solo en aquella espera, tan frustrado que ni ganas de perder el tiempo en el celular con alguien tenía. Precisamente por ello estaba más que consciente de su alrededor, y se percató de inmediato al alzar la vista de aquella billetera abandonada en el piso.

"¿Quién tendría tan mala suerte?" suspiró, agachándose para recogerla. Pese a que no había mucha gente y cada uno estaba en lo suyo, se sintió como un intruso –o un delincuente- al abrirla para examinar su contenido. Evidentemente no por el dinero sino para buscar a su dueño; la cédula de identidad descansaba allí, mostrando a un chico castaño de ojos grandes y azules que llevaba gafas. _Un tres_ , habría dado Jinpachi, aunque quizás lo consideraría con la inmensa sonrisa bondadosa que cargaba aquel desconocido. Yuusuke nunca había visto a alguien que sonriera tanto para una simple foto. Cierto era que quienes la tomaban solían decir "sonría" justo antes de fotografiarte pero ¿quién rayos conseguía una sonrisa pura en ese segundo decisivo? La mayor parte de sus conocidos ni siquiera salía bien. Jinpachi era una obvia excepción y se encargaba de recalcarlo cuando veía sus fotos, su _aterradora_ mueca para la cédula.

— ¿Disculpe? —Una voz con un toque ligeramente infantil le hizo incorporarse, para encontrarse con el chico de la foto. Parecía algo torpe, y Makishima, siendo lo más realista que pudo, supuso que debió haberse visto lo suficientemente aterrador incluso sin sonreír por haber estado husmeando en cuclillas la imagen. Quizás el chico hasta creía que estaba robando o algo así. De todas formas, asintió en respuesta y le tendió la billetera con indiferencia, para que se notara que de hecho no estaba interesado en sacar nada. — Gracias por recogerla, ni me di cuenta de cuándo cayó. Venía con retraso para tomar el vuelo y fui descuidado, pero al final también se atrasó al avión… ¡Ah, perdone por contar esto así de la nada! No quise causarle molestias, y en serio estoy muy agradecido.

Su inglés no era inestable, pero sus rasgos y aquella inclinación le hicieron deducir de inmediato que era japonés. Debía de haber perdido su mismo vuelo. Makishima, precavido tanto por su mala suerte como por la del otro, intentó ser amigable con él; después de todo, no se podía saber si ese chico resultaba ser (¿por qué no?) su acompañante en el asiento del avión, y debía soportar varias horas a su lado. De ser así, preferiría que no fuera en un ambiente incómodo.

—No te preocupes por eso —murmuró, preguntándose qué más debería añadir para no quedar en malos términos. El chico parecía amable así que no debería ser difícil… Ugh, debía soltar cualquier cosa rápido. Si salía mal, confiaba en que al menos no se echarían a perder sus audífonos en último minuto. — Me llamo Makishima Yuusuke, me ocurrió lo mismo con el vuelo.

Ah, ¿haría sonado extraño? De alguna manera había evitado su muletilla (era mucho más fácil en inglés) pero no podía confiar en su tono. Menos si ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba intentando ser amable con este chico. Quizás porque lucía torpe y asustadizo… Ahh, pero él no solía esforzarse por ser considerado de esta forma sólo por alguien tímido…

—Oh, ¿así que usted también tiene que esperar? Mi nombre es Onoda Sakamichi, un gusto en conocerlo, Makishima-san.

Como para volver a confirmarle su obvia identidad, el castaño sonrió igual que en aquella foto. Más resplandeciente tal vez, pero con aquella pureza inconfundible que le tranquilizó un poquito. Porque tal vez no sería tan difícil aguardar la llegada del avión con una compañía como aquella, ¿verdad?

Ah… claro que fue sencillo. Tras un par de casualidades, nada se sentía complicado con Onoda. Por eso extrañaba tanto su sonrisa, por eso se estaba sintiendo torpe cada mañana de este verano. Y aunque lo sabía no quería evitar recordarle, nunca trató de evitarlo, con tal de volver a hacer pasar por su corazón cada una de esas impresiones.

Jamás pensó que un encuentro tan fortuito desencadenara como aquel se convirtiese en su más preciada coincidencia.

* * *

 **Creo que en el próximo capítulo termina. Estoy casi segura. De lo que sí lo estoy por completo es que no tardaré en actualizar demasiado. Eso y que Onoda es tan bello que deliro, muero y revivo sólo para imaginarle y desesperarme por no poder plasmar su belleza.**

 **Espero que haya salido bien, y que le haya gustado, senpai. Lo que es yo, estoy por irme a dibujar a Onoda porque es tan...tan él y siento que no sale "él". No sé si esto se vuelva angst o no, pero de todas formas prepárese. Con amor. Mientras tiraré confetti a la distancia por su cumpleaños y escribiré más MakiOno, que (fail) no terminé uno para San Valentín pero planeo subirlo con atraso -y descaro. Que ya han pasado dos días y nada :c**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
